


To go or not to go..

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could join in with the crude jokes; but the thing he really couldn't voice was his need for the bathroom. His needs were private, as they should be for everyone and not just him. Zayn could never bring himself to say that he just needed the toilet really badly -  oh hurry the heck up already!<br/>Even if he did genuinely need to go, really badly, almost on the edge of releasing his liquid into his jeans.</p>
<p>He had to learn that it was fine to ask if he really needed to, that no one would ridicule him.<br/>But would he..?<br/>~.~.~.~</p>
<p>In short, Zayn needs the toilet at a signing. ;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To go or not to go..

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn Malik is the victim in this omorashi (which is the name for a fetish of the arousal of desperation/wetting~~)  
> Reader discretion is advised~~

Zayn Malik always tried to hide things.  
Well, it depended on what those things were, actually. His bandmates were pretty vulgar and would talk about anything when they really wanted to; sex, toilets, farts, love, willies (specifically the measuring of eachothers', and who had the best. Zayn only took part in that once.) and, more recently, urine.  
Why that though...? Out of all the topics in the world, it was _urine_ they decided to talk about?!  
Okay, so take it that the others only ever talked about pee when one of them needed to go; like what happened with Liam at a mediocre gig once upon a time, and the protesting about such small toilets (as Louis once smartly said on one flight to Tokyo - 'I can barely fit my cock in there, never mind myself!" - which everyone actually agreed with!) - but Zayn _couldn't._  
He could join in with the crude jokes; but the thing he really couldn't voice was his need for the bathroom. His needs were _private_ , as they should be for _everyone_ and not just him. Zayn could never bring himself to say that he just needed the toilet _really badly oh hurry the heck up already._ Even if he did genuinely need to go, really badly, almost on the edge of releasing his liquid into his jeans.  
He had to learn that it was fine to ask if he really needed to.  
But would he..?  
~~~  
"Signings!" Niall chirped happily at Zayn as he hopped down into his seat, ready to meet, greet and sign.  
"Yay!" Zayn laughed. He quickly nipped his boyfriend's lips up in a kiss. "Awesome."  
Niall grinned cheekily at Zayn, easily catching Zayn in a kiss too. "Yup!"  
Zayn smirked and fell down into his own seat.  
"Ready?" Niall whispered in Zayn's ear. "Three.. two.."  
"One." Both boys chuckled.  
Fans suddenly poured into the room from left right and center, gathering this way and that. Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry were swarmed with fans - mainly girls. "Hi, how are you?" Zayn grinned to one excitable girl, taking her new 1D CD and signing it with a swish of a marker.  
"I love you!" She hiccupped happily but tearfully.  
"Love you too!" Zayn winked. 

Time passed - about half an hour - and Zayn felt himself getting restless. He wasn't bored of the signing, oh no, but he was feeling a small pressure in his lower abdomen and for a moment didn't figure out what it was. As more fans flitted through to him, Zayn signed their CD covers, a little more rushed than before. Groaning softly, as his lower abdomen ached for a moment or two, the olive skinned boy sat back, and gave his abdomen a slight rub, soft fingertips gently massaging the area. Something made him shiver and it was then that he realized what exactly was wrong as he held his abdomen.  
He needed to pee.  
Quite badly actually; his bladder was rather full against him. Biting his lip, Zayn was cursing the fact that he'd drank so much this morning yet made the foolish mistake of not going to the toilet.  
Well, he couldn't do anything about it now, he couldn't have a break yet, he was expected to hold it for a little while longer. Crossing one leg over the other, he groaned softly and concentrated, leaning forward so that he could give his bladder a sneaky squeeze if it was needed. He didn't want to think about it, or he'd need to go worse and then make himself look weak and like a fool.  
He shifted when it was possible, trying to stay out of the eyes of fans or his bandmates. And, to top it off, he was thirsty now too. There was a waterbottle placed next to him with his name on it in big black letters, and he didn't want to drink from it, didn't want to be adding more liquid to his bladder and giving more desperation to himself. But he gulped softly, he really wanted a drink.  
"Just a second okay?" He said quietly to one fan, grabbing his waterbottle and taking a few quick sips; knowing he'd regret it soon.  
The boy carried on signing albums, and a little more time passed.

His desperation had gotten a little worse now, he could feel that ball of water resting between his legs and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Zayn squirmed and shifted a little; this was so embarrassing.  
Should he speak up? Zayn knew he had to, his need was getting worse the more he dwelled on it. His bladder was hot and thudding seemingly with the beat of his heart. Sneaking one hand down, he kept it resting on his knee in case he needed to make an emergency crotchgrab. One-handedly signing albums was easy, though Zayn felt himself moving to put off the pain in his bladder.  
As he squirmed, a dribble of urine snaked through his slit and tried to slide down his leg. Zayn's eyes widened and his cheeks burned red. Grabbing hold of his crotch in panic, he started to shift a little more, trying to stop the dribble. He had such a small bladder and it really annoyed him, he couldn't hold for as long as he needed to sometimes.  
With one hand squeezing his crotch, he tried to make sure his underwear didn't get any damper than they should. His mind was starting to focus more on his need and whether he would make it or not rather than the fans, and as a result his writing hand was starting to shake. His autographs were a little rushed too. To make sure he didn't pee again, he tensed his body up.  
The dribble stopped and Zayn let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "S- sorry.." He said quietly, passing the CD to Niall who was on his other side.  
Niall easily signed the CD, relaxed.  
He passed the CD along to Louis, and then took a long look at Zayn. The boy was holding his crotch a little when he could and he had been moving about a lot. "Are you okay, Zayn?" Niall asked silkily, a twinkle in his eye.  
"I'm fine." Zayn said tightly even though he was beginning to feel a little bit helpless. His bladder had gotten hotter and was thudding quickly under his hand, trying to tell him to get up and go and release all that liquid he so badly needed to let out. His face screwed up a little; oh he needed to stop thinking about it.  
"Are you fine?" Niall asked skeptically; Zayn hadn't realized it but he was beginning to hunch himself up into a ball.  
"Y- yes Niall! I- I'm just.. uncomfortable." Zayn could've screamed at how lame he sounded.  
"Okay okay." Niall said, but there was a definite twinkle in his eye; he had a feeling that something else was wrong; he felt annoyed at himself that he couldn't figure out what.

Zayn shifted two and fro in the seat, 'uncomfortable' really wasn't the right word to use for him right now. His need to go to the toilet had increased massively by the fact that he _knew_ that there was a bathroom nearby, one that he wasn't allowed to use just yet and that tortured him and his bladder lots.  
Zayn rubbed the top of his bladder and winced; his urine was _sloshing_ in there, he swore he could hear it, and was paranoid that everyone around him could too.  
Bending at the waist, he ignored everyone around him, and cupped his bladder with his free hand. The other hand meanwhile was holding onto the arm of the chair, his fingers were white and his arm was red; he was holding it so hard as if the chair would stop his need to pee.  
His whole body was trembling as he sat there, dying for him to get up and move or just piss somewhere, anywhere but in his clothes and the floor and the seat.  
But he had to get on with the signing; or at least that's what he tried to convince himself. He unlocked one leg from the other with much deliberation, and then panicked as a long stream of urine shot into his underwear right under his control. It softly soaked into his underwear and slicked the tip of his cock with a mix of sweat and urine; mostly urine though. Zayn whined, he could feel another bead of urine collecting and coating his hole with liquid; it burned just for it to be sitting there. Trying to move further proved to be impossible because as Zayn pulled himself to the edge of his chair, his bladder control had melted like a chocolate teapot.  
The urine that had coated his hole easily slid out, hissing loudly through his clothes and the squishy sponge chair.  
Zayn squeaked and muttered swears under his breath, jamming a hand onto his crotch. It hurt for his sore, stretched bladder to be pushed in such a way, and his hand was wet - but the flow had stopped; or as much as possible.  
No fans were coming to him now, because he was wiggling and squirming a little too much for them to get things signed by him.  
He was looking around with panic in his eyes; oh _where_ was Paul when Zayn needed him? _Where_ was the man who could let him piss? A bead of sweat gathered on the side of Zayn's forehead and it dribbled down his face slowly, curving into his mouth. It was salty like a tear, and Zayn quietly gagged at the taste.  
Bringing his knees up, Zayn crossed his legs and shifted, kneading his soaked crotch desperately. He accidentally bumped chairs with Liam who was on his right.  
Liam's chair moved and he gasped softly, flailing. When the 19 year old had recovered, he looked at Zayn.  
"Z!" He said. "What's up, you okay?"  
Zayn bit his lip as there it was again - his embarrassment was creeping up on him and making him feel belittled. He so badly just wanted someone to help at the moment and it frustrated him when he couldn't get the words out. Cheeks stained a pinky red blush that went all the way up to the tips of Zayn's ears, Zayn bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing." He said as he squirmed, hands trying to push his protruding bladder back. "I- I'm fine."  
"Mmm, okay.." Liam was unconvinced but so be it. He left Zayn to do what he wanted.  
Zayn worried his lip between his teeth, causing it to get sore and bloody; but he had to concentrate on something other than his bladder and the state it was in. He held his cock tightly as he felt a little dribble of urine ready to seep out. His cock throbbed with agony at having to hold so much back too, but Zayn had a feeling his cock was throbbing because it was excited too. _No, not that kind!_ But excited to pee though, then yes yes yes.  
Zayn sighed softly, and contorted himself into a ball. His lower half was so sore. This was unfair..

Meanwhile as time went on, everyone seemed to notice that Zayn was actually going worse for wear; not only his bandmates around him, but his fans too.  
"I'm sorry!" he said to one fan ten minutes later, cheeks red as he looked up from his lap. "I- I don't think I can sign an- anymore." He was desperate now but he so badly didn't want to admit it.  
"Oh, are you okay?" The fan said sympathetically.  
Zayn burned red. "I'm o- ok.." He lied, feeling his bladder muscles start to burn. He lost another spurt to his pants, and then another, and another and-- _NO, Zayn! Stop, stop, stop!_

Dropping his head back down to look at his lap again, he hid his hand and managed to give his damp member a squeeze, forcing the rest of the stream to stop painfully. Zayn shuddered as searing pain hit his bladder. His underwear were starting to feel sodden and liquid was spottling on the crotch of his pants, darkening the denim further. He panicked more, a hand splaying out to hold his crotch. The denim squelched and rubbed against him harshly, almost burning him. Zayn knew the water he had drunken earlier, even though he had only drunken a few sips, had been ingested into his bladder. Still one handed, Zayn kneaded the balloon of liquid which was now starting to protrude, and was a little harder against him.  
Zayn shuddered as his bladder brushed against his jeans and bounced painfully, his bladder muscles easily slipping and letting past a long, hot stream of urine. The Bradford boy was still tensing himself at the waist and didn't know what to do. He so badly wanted to let go, but oh, he just had to hold on to it for a little bit longer. Just a little bit.  
"Zayn are you okay, seriously?!" Niall asked sympathetically, jabbing Zayn a little harshly.  
Zayn jumped as he was jabbed.  
Losing control because he'd twisted and yanked his hands from his bladder, he gasped and sniffled. He was dying to admit what was wrong to Niall, because Niall wouldn't tease him, but oh, it was just too embarrassing to admit - his needs were too private to be out in the open. There was a soft hiss in the air as his water came slowly, teasingly even, out of his slit, soaking the insides of his thighs and going through his jeans and soaking into the cushioned seat that was below him.  
The sharp scent of ammonia was slowly going into the air. Zayn was writhing in his seat; oh no no no he couldn't be letting go here. The boy thrust a hand in between his soaked crotch, his denim jeans starting to stick to him. Liquid seeped through his fingers and over his hands, and Zayn started to choke back a cry.  
"Zayn? Zayn!" Niall hissed softly in between signings. "What the heck is wrong?"  
Zayn had forced off the flow, but was breathing heavily. That had been too close for him, and he felt as if he was sitting on his own river. "I- I'm okay." He choked quickly.  
"You don't seem it." Niall whispered.  
Zayn was't concentrating on Niall; his need was controlling him. "Niall I'm fine!" He spat out, the hand that was holding the marker was white and shaking. His legs were numb and still crossed, and Zayn knew if he uncrossed them then he would be wetting himself uncontrollably. His tummy was cramping and his muscles were strained and trembling and burning hard, holding off a flood this big was very hard to do.  
"You're not." Niall stood his ground. "The signing's over now Zayn." He promised.  
It truly was - the fans had started disappearing as they were told Zayn was unwell, and Louis, Liam and Harry had silently disappeared off somewhere too. "Just tell me what's wrong. No one's here. It's just us."  
Zayn looked around and then gulped, feeling like a little kid. "N- Niall." He stumbled over his words worriedly. He couldn't hold it back anymore - his pee or his need. "N- Niall, I- I gotta go.."  
"Go.." Niall said softly, not clicking. Then after a moment, he did. "Oh, go.." He said softly, brushing at Zayn's cheekbones. "Well, c'mon then honey." He said softly. "Let's go."  
Zayn bit his lip. "I- I can't move." He said, now completely red. He was mortified that he had told Niall this, and he closed his eyes so the tears couldn't be seen. "I- I.." He tried to move his leg but oh, his bladder hurt too much. Another prickle of urine hit his legs and soaked him. "It hurts!" He admitted shamefully.  
"Ohh.. hmm." Niall said softly. He looked around, wondering what he could do. His eyes settled on the bottles on the table. "I have an idea." He grinned.  
"T- tell me." Zayn said, leaning forward.  
Niall turned Zayn's seat to face him. "Get your pants off." He said firmly.  
"Wha.."  
"Pants off!" Niall said quickly.  
"B- but I can't.. m-move!" Zayn hissed.  
"Fine." Niall said. Reaching over, he tugged at Zayn's pants. Zayn was letting out some of that pent-up urine, not even caring anymore; he couldn't help it. The urine dribbled and hurt his sore crotch but he couldn't do anything now.  
Niall nudged Zayn's bladder slightly, realizing just how taut it was. "You do have to go.." He whispered.  
Zayn moaned, still losing hot and quick spurts, and realized that there was a puddle starting to collect onto the floor now too, as he heard the liquid hit the floor loudly.  
Niall managed to get Zayn's pants off with some trouble, not caring that his hands were getting wet because Zayn was weeing on him.  
Niall really didn't care, it couldn't be helped, and the feeling was kind of enjoyable. Zayn sniffled - it burnt his privates just for a spurt to come out and splash his crotch. "Almost done." Niall promised. "Shift up for me."  
Zayn lifted his bottom up, the spurts forceful and grazing his member, and then splashing loudly into the growing puddle beneath him. Tears started to slide down the Bradford Bad Boy's cheeks,  
Seeing those, Niall quickly slid Zayn's underwear down. Zayn blushed as the wet garments slid down over the backs of his legs and his bottom; it felt horribly uncomfortable.  
"Done." Niall said. He grabbed the nearest waterbottle. "You can go in this, can't you?"  
Zayn was nodding quickly as soon as he saw the bottle in Niall's hands, getting the idea. He squeezed his wet cock and groaned fervently.  
"'Kay." Niall said, moving downwards and putting the bottle into the best position he could get it. "Just a second." Niall said gently.  
Zayn whimpered. A golden bead of urine shot out from him, and Niall narrowly missed it, giggling softly. "Eager for this, then." He whispered quietly.  
Zayn nodded. "HurryhurryNiNi.." He whimpered, lip wobbling. He was unable to stitch together a sentence at the moment.  
"Okay.." Niall positioned the bottle. 

Zayn couldn't wait any longer; it was just there in the best place it could be, looking just as good as a toilet would, and he was just suddenly.. going, going, going before he could even help it..  
Niall's voice was somewhere in the background but he just couldn't hear it, he was so relieved to finally release all that pent up urine. The urine spilled into the bottle quickly. Zayn let out a helpless relieved little sigh as he went, his bladder thudding as all the urine he was holding finally went. His bladder still ached slightly even as it emptied but oh dear god it had never felt so good to just.. _pee._  
He let out an almost garbled moan of happiness at Niall, his body going visibly relaxed and soft as he placed a hand on his bladder, which was once rock-hard but now softening and deflating. Zayn bent his head and hummed softly.  
"How did you hold it for so long?" Niall asked incredulously as he stared at the golden waterfall cascading forcefully into the bottle. Niall knew Zayn had a little bladder and it must've been hell trying to hold it.  
Niall also noticed the bottle was nearing full. "Can you stop for a second?" Niall asked questioningly. 

Zayn gulped, a little bit of sweat on his forehead. He squirmed and tentatively touched his member, clenching his muscles as tightly as he could. He was rewarded when Niall hummed in content.  
"Hurry, Niall." Zayn groaned, another bead of urine wobbling on his slit.  
"I'm hurrying." Niall promised and sure enough, just as Zayn was about to release again, there was another bottle there and the loud tinkling of urine hitting plastic. This time the stream was much weaker than before and a little while later, the streams had turned into spurts, to one lone trickle, and then nothing. Zayn gave himself a tiny shake to make sure everything was out, and collapsed back. Niall capped both bottles and put them aside.  
There was a long silence for a moment. Zayn realized what had happened and let out a long sigh. He reached out, his hands wobbly from the pure relief he had experienced.  
Niall grabbed Zayn's hand and rubbed the boy's knuckles with the pad of his thumb, smiling a little. "Better, hm?" Niall said softly, a coo escaping his lips.  
Zayn nodded weakly, a sloppy smile on his face. It soon disappeared within a blush as he realized what had happened and who it had happened in front of. "S- sorry." He whispered quietly, cheeks burning even brighter red than before. He started to look miserable.  
"No, no. It's fine." Niall promised, kissing Zayn quickly and tracing the boy's cheekbones. "Now let's go."  
"B- but it smells of pee in here.." Zayn said, wrinkling his nose.  
"They can clean up." Niall promised. "Pull your pants and things on. You can borrow some of my clothes when we get back."  
"'Kay." Zayn sniffled forlornly, pulling his wet things up and buttoning the jeans.  
"Now let's go." Niall smiled.    
He and Zayn walked out of the room, quite happily.  
"Wait!" Zayn looked confused. "Where did you put the bottles of.. u-umm.." He trailed off and flushed red again.  
"They're still on the table." Niall shrugged. "Some poor soul will think they're bottles of apple juice." Niall giggled. 

Zayn wrinkled his nose for a moment, but found himself cheekily laughing too.


End file.
